Stairway to the Star
by clovythia
Summary: Re-write. Warnings inside. SasuIno. Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius yang menyukainya, dan gadis itu benar-benar sangat misterius...


**Surat Cinta dari Author:**

**Rewrite dari fic yang ter-delete. Based on komik tahun 1992 dengan judul yang sama yang telah di-modifikasi. Enjoy :)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU-AR. Typo(s). 1st POV yang OOC.**

**Stairway to the Star**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira 3 tahun yang lalu, aku melihat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Waktu itu aku sedang menunggu lampu merah di perempatan jalan, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di sampingku menyeberang, padahal lampunya masih hijau.

Aku berteriak, tapi terlambat.

Apa itu kecelakaan atau bunuh diri, aku tidak tahu. Keesokan harinya kejadian itu muncul di koran.

Kalau dia sekarang masih hidup, mungkin sekarang dia juga kelas 12 sama sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas.

Bukankah rasanya menyakitkan kalau tertabrak mobil? Huh, memikirkan tentang hal seperti itu lagi. Sial, loker-loker ini kenapa semakin kotor saja.

"Ujian yang pertama tinggal setengah bulan lagi ya,_ Teme._"

Aku menatap Naruto, teman sekelasku dari kelas 10 sampai sekarang. Tampangnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi seorang murid yang galau karena ujian akhir. _Baka,_ harusnya dia belajar berwajah _stoic_ sepertiku saja.

"Uchiha_-senpai,_ bisa bicara sebentar?"

Aku berbalik. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang murid perempuan berambut merah muda tertunduk malu-malu. Hn, lumayan manis, tapi warna rambutnya mengingatkanku akan jebakan permen karetnya Itachi minggu lalu.

"Mungkin kalau aku katakan ini sebelum ujian, akan mengganggu. Ta—"

"Ya, mengganggu," potongku sebelum dia menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Merepotkan saja. Aku pun beranjak pergi dari situ setelah menutup pintu lokerku yang sudah karatan ini. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Naruto, mungkin ia sedang berbicara dengan perempuan tadi.

"_Shannaro!_"

Aduh! Telingaku berdengung, sial. Teriakan perempuan tadi terdengar sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, tempatku sekarang berdiri. Sudah kutetapkan, aku tak akan mau lagi bertemu secara sengaja atau pun tak sengaja dengan perempuan tadi!

**###**

Aku sulit berhubungan dengan perempuan. Bukannya aku homo. Hanya saja menurutku perempuan itu merepotkan. Kuakui semua perkataan Shikamaru tentang perempuan selama ini benar.

Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, harus belajar lebih giat. Setelah lulus nanti aku akan kuliah, mengambil jurusan Bisnis. Aku harus menjadi pelajar yang baik, karena aku punya cita-cita. Aku tidak mau semua yang sudah kurencanakan ini jadi berantakan dan sia-sia.

"Lihat, laki-laki yang itu tampan sekali. Seragamnya _Konoha High School,_ loh!"

Aku memalingkan wajah, melihat segerombolan perempuan-perempuan Ganguro cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku yang tampan ini. Hey! Aku memang tampan, jadi jangan protes.

Eits! Rasa-rasanya perutku sedikit sakit. Kenapa, yah? Apa gara-gara makan siang tadi? Tahu begitu aku tak makan ramen rasa kuaci(?) tadi!

Kakiku sedikit kaku, mungkin aku harus istirahat sebentar. Kalau saja Itachi tak meminjam motorku, aku sudah sampai di rumah sekarang. Awas kau Itachi. Nanti di rumah kutagih biaya sewa motor!

Aku masih menghitung biaya sewa untuk Itachi—silahkan samakan diriku ini dengan rentenir gila temannya Itachi itu, Kakuzu, tapi ini memang harus kulakukan demi masa depan! (lebay, Sas!)—saat tanpa sadar pandanganku tersita oleh sebuah kuil. Pikir-pikir, kenapa tak berdoa saja? Lumayan untuk melancarkan ujian nanti. Maka kuputuskan untuk singgah sebentar saja, menaiki puluhan tangga—sial! Kenapa banyak sekali!

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai. Kulemparkan uang receh 500 _Ryo_—hasil menyolong dari kantong celana Itachi—dan mengayunkan lonceng.

Semoga uang jajanku bertambah. Semoga _Tou-san_ membelikanku mobil. Semoga rambutku kelak tidak seperti pantat ayam lagi. Semo—bah! Jadi lupa tujuan utama.

Semoga ujianku lancar!

WUSH!

Cahaya terang menyilaukan menerangi mataku. Sial, perih rasanya contact lens-ku!

Sebentar kemudian cahaya—yang entah datang dari mana—tadi hilang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan, oh my Jashin! Siapa perempuan berambut pirang di depanku ini?

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

Perempuan itu mengipas-ngipaskan_ dry ice_—_what! Did i say dry ice?_—dari baskom di tangannya dan menjawab, "Aku seorang dewi." Kemudian dia mengambil dan mengarahkan senter ke wajahku. Sial.

"Dewi... yang pakai seragam sekolah?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, tapi tetap cool.

Perempuan itu menampakkan wajah serius, aku jadi sedikit takut. "Aku memakai seragam ini sangat didukung oleh anak-anak gadis sampai para orang tua," jawabnya lagi.

Oke, sekarang aku memang takut. Kabur!

"Hey, hey! Aku cuma bercanda! Aku sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu, kelasnya juga sama! Namaku Yamanaka Ino!" teriaknya, kencang. Membuat telingaku kembali berdengung.

"Walau tiba-tiba, tapi tolong lah... aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku. Hehe," ujarnya lugas, sambil tersenyum, manis.

"Tak mau," tolakku, seperti biasa. Kerenkan gayaku?

Ino mengernyitkan alis, yang menurutku sedikit manis. "Kenapa? Bagian mana yang kau tidak sukai dari diriku?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Menganalisanya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Aku tidak suka wajahmu. Membosankan." Dan aku pun kembali berlalu pergi, meninggalkannya terbengong._ Skak mat, girl!_

Dan tiba-tiba, tanganku terasa seperti ditarik. H—hey! Perempuan aneh tadi menarik tanganku! Tolong!

"Lepaskan aku, perempuan aneh!" teriakku. Namun dia bergeming, tarikannya semakin kuat, yang herannya aku tak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

**###**

What? Kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat bedah plastik? Tuh, papan reklamenya segede gajah begitu!

"Mana."

Hah? Apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia mengulurkan tangan ke hidungku? Tak sopan!

"Apa!" kataku ketus.

"Uang."

Uang katanya? Tak tahu apa kalau aku lagi kere!

"Kau mau periksa apa?" bentakku, terpaksa.

Ino mendengus. "Katanya Sasuke_-kun_ tak suka dengan wajahku. Karena aku ingin Sasuke_-kun_ menyukaiku, jadi aku harus operasi plastik, kan."

_Krik... krik..._

Sebaiknya tak usah memperdulikannya. Lebih baik aku pulang, Kaa-san bisa mengamuk nanti. Jadi, aku pun pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan perempuan aneh bernama aneh dengan sifat aneh itu.

"Hey, mau kemana kau, Sasuke_-kun?_"

Jangan didengarkan Sasuke, jangan didengarkan.

"Besok kita kencan lagi, ya, di kuil!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Dasar aneh.

BRAK!

**###**

"Whoa, Teme! Kenapa benjol begitu? Haha!"

Sial Naruto ini, menertawakanku pula. Ah, gara-gara tiang listrik sialan kemarin nih. Tapi ini sudah kututupi pake poni, masa masih kelihatan juga? Sial.

"Hey, _Teme._ Perempuan yang kemarin manis, loh. Payah kau, menolak yang semanis dia." Naruto terkekeh, dia berbalik duduk menghadapku.

"Setidaknya aku bisa fokus belajar. Dan_ Dobe,_ turunkan kakimu dari mejaku." Aku memukul kaki Naruto dengan penggaris.

Naruto cemberut, memandangnya begitu membuat perutku sakit lagi. "Kau memang tak punya hati,_ Teme._"

Enak saja si_ Dobe_ ini mengkritikku yang notabene seorang Uchiha. "Setidaknya aku punya otak. Tak sepertimu." Dalam hati aku tertawa.

"Sialan kau,_ Teme!_" Naruto menendang mejaku, membuat kamusku jatuh dan dia pun mulai meninju ke arahku.

Namun tinjunya meleset, karena aku berkelit tentunya. "Jangan cuma bisanya memukul orang saja,_ Dobe._ Pantas saja nilaimu warna-warni." Memang jenius diriku ini. Haha! Setelah itu, Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah memegangi Naruto yang mulai mengaum. Heran, aku tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto itu spesies harimau.

**###**

_TENG. TENG. TENG._

A-apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia ada di depan gerbang sekolah?

"Ayo kita pulang sama-sama, Sasuke_-kun._" Ino tersenyum padaku, poninya menutupi mata kanannya.

Tanpa aba-aba aku pun berlari secepat kilat, berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat dia berada! Lari Sasuke, lari!

"Tunggu!"

Lebih cepat Sasuke! Dulu kau itu atlet lari jarak pendek 200 meter dan pernah ikut lomba dua kali! kataku dalam hati untuk menyemangati diriku, dan untuk pamer pada kalian tentunya, ha!

"Sasuke_-kun_ larinya cepat, ya. Hihi." Tahu-tahu saja Ino sudah ikut berlari di sampingku malah menyusulku!

_GUBRAK!_

"Aduh," erangku sambil mengelus kepalaku. Tadi aku terjatuh dan terguling ke arah tong sampah karena kaget. Dan aku memang kaget!

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku mendongak, Ino sekarang sudah berjongkok mengamati posisi jatuhku yang tak elit ini. Membuatku malu saja. Apa kata dunia?

"Hari ini tak ke kuil?"

Aku mengacuhkannya. EGP!

"Mungkin kalau kau tak ke kuil hari ini, kau akan gagal ujian," lanjutnya.

Kali ini aku langsung menoleh, mendapatinya sedang tersenyum lebar.

**###**

Kenapa aku menuruti perkataannya! Sekarang aku sedang di kuil kemarin, ikut-ikutan berdoa. Dasar aku ini memang parno! Kulirik Ino yang masih memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa. Kuamati lekuk wajahnya. Biasa saja tuh, tak cantik-cantik amat. Tapi manis sih, kalau tersenyum.

Hah! Mikir apa aku tadi?_ Baka_ Sasuke! _Baka, baka, baka!_

"Langit sudah gelap, sebentar lagi bintang bermunculan. Langit di musim dingin jadi cepat gelap ya? Tapi harinya jadi sedikit lebih panjang," ujarnya tiba-tiba, masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

Ini buruk. "Aku minta kamu jangan mengikutiku lagi, aku ingin fokus pada ujian," ujarku (sok) tegas. "Kau juga akan ujian, 'kan?" lanjutku.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas, sedikit meng_-copy-paste_ gayaku! "Karena aku tidak ada ujian, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau mengikuti Sasuke_-kun!_" lanjutnya riang sambil ber-high five ke atas udara.

Aku terdiam. Sial! Baru sekali ini aku di-skak-mat oleh perempuan! Ayo berpikir, Sasuke! Gunakan otak jeniusmu hasil keturunan kakek Madara ini! Pikirkan cara untuk mengusir perempuan aneh itu!

_Siinnggg..._

"Apa kau benar-benar mau berhubungan denganku?" tanyaku to the point.

Ino diam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

"Serius?" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah seriusku—stoic—yang biasanya.

Ino mengangguk. Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan padanya siapa Uchiha Sasuke ini.

**###**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 18 tahun. Mempunyai ayah yang galak dan ibu yang ramah, juga seorang kakak laki-laki yang merepotkan. Tidak pernah pacaran seumur hidup. Dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan sebuah Love Hotel bernama "Oro-oro Love Hotel" bersama dengan seorang gadis yang baru kukenal sehari. Ralat, dua hari kalau hari ini juga dihitung.

"Ayo masuk," ajakku pada Ino yang melongo menatap tempat tujuan kami. Kuyakin dia pasti akan kabur. Ha! Aku memang jenius!

Ino terdiam sebentar, kemudian dengan mantap dia berkata, "Baik, ayo!" Membuatku _super shock!_

Apa-apaan perempuan ini! Kenapa begitu gampang mengiyakan ajakanku ke Love Hotel? Sebegitu cintanyakah dia padaku?

Wajahku memerah. Kalau mau jujur, sih, aku tak mau masuk. Ini cuma trik agar perempuan aneh itu tak mengikutiku lagi! Jangan menganggapku pervert, ok!

"Tanda tangani surat ini dulu, Sasuke_-kun._" Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kertas entah dari mana dan mengulurkannya ke wajahku—yang masih tersipu malu.

Kuambil dan kubaca sebentar, sambil berusaha menormalkan wajahku kembali tentunya. Aku harus tetap tenang, walaupun hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dimana akhirnya aku akan menyerahkan keperjakaanku(?).

Surat permohonan asuransi? Aku tak salah baca? Sepertinya aku harus ganti kontak lens yang baru (itu tak merubah apa pun, Sas!).

"Orang yang diasuransikan adalah aku, yang membayarnya adalah Sasuke_-kun,_ dan yang menerimanya adalah_ Tou-san,_" ujar Ino enteng.

Cih! "Kenapa aku harus membayar asuransimu!"

Ino berdecak—membuatku jadi tambah kesal. "Kemungkinan hamil karena hubungan s*x saat remaja itu tinggi, tahu!"

Sekarang gantian aku yang melongo.

Ino mendadak bergaya sok lebay, menitikkan air mata (bohongan) dan bersidekap. "Bagaimana kalau aku mati lebih dulu dari_ Tou-san_ dan aku tidak bisa membalas jasanya padahal aku anak tunggal. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti dengan menyisakan uang berapa saja untuknya," cerocosnya panjang lebar—mendadak perutku sakit lagi.

"Memang uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan, tapi bisa jadi bantuan yang membahagiakan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Jadi kenapa mengandalkan asuransi!" Kenapa tidak bekerja! Pikirannya terlalu jauh!

Saat kami berdua masih bersitegang, mendadak bahuku terasa seperti dipegang seseorang. Ketika aku berbalik, berdirilah seorang polisi berseragam... tentu saja berseragam polisi!

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya pak polisi. Kurasa wajahku sudah pucat sekarang.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku berlari tanpa aba-aba. "Lari!" jeritku.

**###**

Hah! Hah! "Sepertinya... hah... dia sudah tak mengejar lagi." Aku bernafas dengan susah payah. Jantungku serasa hendak copot, dan sepertinya aku mengerti perasaan kakek Madara yang napasnya tinggal satu-satu sekarang.

"Hei," panggilku. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kosong. Aku celingukan ke seluruh lorong gang. Nihil.

Kemana Yamanaka Ino?

**###**

"Kelas 12, rambutnya sepunggung dan tingginya kira-kira segini, 'kan? Aku tahu."

Ah, memang Neji ini benar-benar ketua osis! Dari awal harusnya aku bertanya padanya! Kautaruh di mana otak jeniusmu, Sasuke? Jangan bilang kemarin jatuh saat kau menabrak tong sampah!

"Kira-kira ada 237 orang."

Mungkin harusnya aku tak bertanya padanya. Dan otakku sepertinya tak jatuh.

"Yamanaka Ino? Hm, tak kenal," ujar Neji membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas saja menanggapinya. "Aku bisa mengecek daftar-daftar murid. Itu kalau aku ada waktu," lanjutnya lagi.

Ha~ah. Sia-sia saja aku bertanya pada Neji. Perempuan itu membuatku pusing! Tadi pagi saja aku sampai menabrak Itachi dengan motorku, dan terpaksa motor kesayanganku itu diopname(?), dan tadi ke sekolah berjalan kaki (lagi).

**###**

"Mulai besok kalian libur. Belajarlah di rumah, jaga kesehatan kalian untuk menghadapi ujian yang ketat," kata Kakashi_-sensei_ sesaat setelah bunyi bel berdentang, menandakan waktunya untuk pulang.

Naruto yang pertama berlari menuju pintu—bahkan sebelum Kakashi_-sensei_ keluar. "_Sayonara!_"

Mengikuti jejaknya, aku pun ikut keluar dari kelas. Menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah, digoda oleh Terumi_-sensei_ yang centil, sampai dirayu oleh Suigetsu (?) sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari.

Salah siapa kalau aku tampan? Salahku? Salah teman-temanku? Salah orangtuaku? Salah Itachi?

Selagi aku berkutat memikirkan kesalahan siapa yang membuatku begini tampan (?), tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berada di pusat pertokoan. Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu. Hn.

Sekarang sudah liburan, kurasa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan nya. Mungkin dia sedang kursus untuk menghadapi ujian. Dia pasti bercanda kemarin tentang tak ikut ujian. Dia kan kelas 12.

Hah! Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Ini buruk! Tak mungkin. Otakku pasti ada yang salah. Ya! Pasti sebagian otakku tercecer(?) kemarin di tempat aku jatuh.

Aku pun mengitarkan pandanganku, mencoba menyegarkan pikiranku ini dengan melihat orang-orang. Dan... hey!

"Ino!" teriakku sambil mengejar seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikepang dua yang segera berhenti dan berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

Eh? Perempuan di depanku ini... seragamnya beda—itu kan seragam_ Anbu International School_—dan poninya juga belah tengah seperti Itachi. Wajahnya mirip, sih, tapi kok rasanya beda, yah?

Bodoh kau, Sasuke. Orang ini bukan Ino! "Maaf, aku salah orang," ucapku. Aku jadi malu.

Perempuan tadi pergi. Tinggal aku saja yang menahan malu. Sial.

Kalau aku sampai gagal ujian karena terus memikirkan perempuan aneh itu, menyesal pun percuma...

**###**

Uh. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikiranku kacau dan perutku semakin sakit. Kupikir dengan ke perpustakaan yang notabene _always famous_ dengan 'Sstt! Quiet!' dapat membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Sumpah aku _stuck_ di soal matematika nomor delapan ini! Selisih umur Morino_-san_ dan adiknya adalah 10 tahun. Jika umur Morino_-san_ dikali 2 sama dengan 58, siapakah nama ibu dari Morino_-san?_

Soal apaan ini!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah..."

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit demam," tanggapku... pada siapa?

Aku berbalik dengan perasaan berdebar. Dag dig dug duer daia!

"Pasti Sasuke_-kun_ tak bisa konsentrasi pada ujian karena jatuh cinta padaku, ya?" Ino sekarang berdiri di belakangku dengan berkacak pinggang dan mencondongkan badannya ke arahku. "Aku benar-benar gadis yang berdosa," lanjutnya Ke-pede-an.

What the... dia itu hantu atau apa! Tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja setiap saat dimana pun aku berada!

"Ayo ke kuil!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku pun kembali ditarik olehnya sampai-sampai aku hampir jatuh dari kursiku.

**###**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 18 tahun. Mantan atlet lari jarak pendek 200 meter dan sudah pernah ikut lomba dua kali. Sebelumnya tak pernah sakit parah ataupun serius. Dan sekarang aku jatuh terkapar tepat di undakan tangga ke dua puluh lima menuju kuil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas. "Bagaimana kalau kau ke Rumah Sakit?" lanjutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sangat gelisah.

"Nanti saja kalau ujian sudah selesai." Aku tak mau diopname kemudian tak dapat ikut ujian. Dan aku tak ingin menyesal.

"Kalau nanti tambah parah bagaimana?" Ino sekarang mulai menyeka buliran keringat dingin dari dahiku.

Aku meringis menahan sakit sebentar. "Aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan baikan kalau kau bisa sedikit diam, Ino." Diamlah Ino, kau membuatku sakit kepala. Eh, sakit perut maksudku.

Ino masih memasang ekspresi cemas. Dia menghela nafas pelan dan berkata, "Ok. Kau duduklah dulu."

Aku memang sedang duduk! Hn!

**###**

Hari semakin larut, matahari pun sudah terbenam dari tadi. Aku masih duduk di tangga kuil ditemani oleh Ino yang sedari tadi diam—seperti yang kuperintahkan. Dan perutku sudah mendingan daripada tadi.

Tiba-tiba—sepertinya banyak hal yang tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini—saja Ino memutar leherku ke belakang.

"WOY! LEHERKU!" jeritku marah. Ino hanya cekikikan saja melihatku kesakitan dan OOC begini. Sial, memangnya aku boneka kayu yang kepalanya bisa diputar-putar begitu? Ada juga patah ini!

"Lihat! Bintangnya terlihat jelas sekali dari tangga ini! Indahnya!" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk langit hitam berbintang sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau pernah dengar cerita jaman dulu tidak, Sasuke-kun?" Dia kembali duduk. Tangannya dikalungkan ke lututnya.

Cerita apaan?

"Pada jaman dahulu kala ada seorang pencuri. Suatu malam dia menatap langit, dan tangannya berusaha menggapai bintang yang berkilau bagai permata. Lalu dia mengambil tangga untuk mencurinya," jelasnya padaku yang sekarang menatap langit berbintang.

"Pencuri itu tak bisa mengambil bintang, tangannya hanya menggapai-gapai langit. Kemudian dia menambah tangganya terus dan terus menambahnya. Pada suatu hari tangga itu patah, si pencuri terjatuh tanpa berhasil mencurinya," jelasnya lagi.

Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya dulu, kakek Madara sering menceritakannya padaku.

Ino menghela nafas. "Waktu ujian masuk kelas 10, aku hanya belajar saja agar bisa diterima. Kupikir dengan begitu mungkin akan terjadi suatu hal yang khusus nantinya." Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Tapi selama 3 tahun, aku tak pernah mengalami hal yang khusus. Sekarang juga akan ujian kelulusan kemudian masuk universitas, kalau masuk universitas aku juga sempat berpikir akan mengalami hal yang khusus," lanjutnya panjang.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Menatap kelamnya_ aquamarine_ miliknya yang tak berkilat lagi.

"Tapi pasti hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Sepertinya aku hidup hanya untuk ujian dan sekolah," katanya. "Aku tak mau mengalami hari yang sama terus."

Ino berganti menatapku. "Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku mati. Walaupun aku takut, terkadang aku berharap itu terjadi." Ia bangkit berdiri dan menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga menuju undakan teratas. "Di sini seperti tangga menuju bintang, yah?" Ia tersenyum, dan balik berlari pergi.

Aku keheranan, kulihat tempat terakhir dia berada. "Ino?"

Tak ada sahutan. "Ino?"

Perempuan itu menghilang.

**###**

Jam tujuh pagi. Hari ujian pertama. Aku sudah duduk di tempatku dari tadi. Menunggu—dengan gelisah—pengawas datang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pengawas berambut putih masuk dan tanpa basa-basi mengeluarkan serta membagikan kertas soal dan kertas jawaban. "Silahkan dimulai."

Pelajaran yang diujikan pertama adalah matematika. Aku pun mengerjakannya, pelan tak terburu-buru. Teratur dan terorganisir.

Namun, rasanya perutku mual, mungkin karena tadi pagi aku terlalu banyak minum obat sakit perut. Dan rasa-rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing.

Herannya, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat perkataan Ino kemarin tentang hidupnya hanya untuk ujian dan sekolah. Kalau aku boleh menanggapi, orang-orang Jepang memang berusaha keras pada ujian masuk universitas agar diterima dan dihargai masyarakat. Tapi tak semua orang dapat mencapai semua harapannya.

Perutku mual. "Aku permisi pulang, Sensei." Aku bangkit berdiri sambil menutupi mulutku, menahan mual.

Sensei pengawas terlihat bingung. "Ini masih jam ujian. Memangnya kau sudah selesai?"

Aku mencoba menahan rasa mualku yang semakin memuncak. "Aku mau muntah. Boleh muntah di sini?" Uek!

"CEPAT PERGI KE TOILET!"

**###**

"Bagaimana ujianmu, Sasuke_-kun?_"

Aku tak menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Yang kulakukan dari sore tadi sampai sekarang—sudah malam—hanyalah duduk di tangga kemarin sambil menunduk, dan meratap.

Dia terus berceloteh dengan riangnya, seolah-olah tak mempunyai beban sama sekali. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit iri padanya.

"Nilai ujianku akan jatuh," ujarku memotong celotehannya. "Harusnya dari awal aku tak meladenimu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka mempunyai hubungan dengan siapa pun."

Ino terdiam. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah.

"Kau pengecut."

A-apa katanya?

"Kau seorang pengecut yang beranggapan bahwa mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang akan menghalangi rencanamu. Karena kau tidak bisa mengakui itu, kau memilih menolak setiap cinta yang diberikan padamu," jelasnya.

Apa-apaan dia? Sok tahu sekali dengan hidupku! Tahu apa dia tentang diriku!

Tanpa kusadari aku berdiri, dan tanganku refleks menampar pipinya. Aku terkejut. Tentu saja! Walaupun aku kesal tapi aku tak berniat sekalipun untuk memukulnya.

Wajahnya menegang. Dengan cepat dia mengambil tasku dan memukulkannya ke wajahku. Aku meringis tertahan, isi tasku penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran sangat tebal.

Ino menendang betisku—sakit, _man!_ Kemudian berlari menyusuri tangga teratas. Ia berdiri di sana dan berteriak padaku, "Apa kau tidak bisa pura-pura berhubungan dan menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada seseorang?"

Aku tertegun.

"Walau kau tidak menyukainya, apa kau tidak bisa pura-pura senang walaupun hanya sedikit saja?" lanjutnya—Aku masih tertegun. "Aku mohon padamu. Jangan pernah berhenti menaiki tangga, karena suatu hari nanti bintang yang tidak bisa kau genggam, sedikit demi sedikit akan kau dekati."

Aku masih menatapnya—dengan wajah memar pastinya.

Cahaya kerlap-kerlip—istilah bekennya bling-bling—mendadak menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Ino, seakan-akan dia hendak terbang. "Jangan sia-siakan kemungkinan dan harapan itu, Sasuke_-kun._"

Setelah berkata begitu dia benar-benar hilang, ditelan kilauan cahaya menyilaukan. Tepat di depan mataku. Fenomena macam apa ini?

**###**

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku datang ke sekolah, ke ruang guru untuk menemui Kakashi_-sensei._ Tujuanku hanyalah untuk melihat daftar nama seluruh murid kelas 12 tahun ini.

Namun, sia-sia. Nama Yamanaka Ino tak ada.

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kuperas otak jeniusku agar bekerja guna memecahkan misteri ini. Jam segini daerah pinggiran Konoha memang ramai, dan konsentrasiku jadi sedikit terpecah-pecah.

Namun, saat aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikepang dua, konsentrasiku langsung buyar.

Bodohnya aku! Selama ini aku tidak mengenalinya!

"Yamanaka!" panggilku, dan gadis berseragam AIS itu berbalik.

Aku berlari menghampirinya dan memasang wajah garang. "Kau pasti Yamanaka Ino! Tapi kenapa kaupakai seragam sekolah lain!" cecarku.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan bingung. "A-ano. Namaku Yamanaka Fuku," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Apa?

Fuku melanjutkan, "Ino itu _Aneki-_ku. Tapi... dia sedang koma."

Lelucon macam apa ini?

**###**

Aku mengekori Fuku ke dalam sebuah ruangan VIP di _Konoha Hospital_. Aku tetap mengikuti Fuku sampai aku melihat Ino terbaring di ranjang dengan beberapa alat medis pendukung di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu seusai upacara penerimaan murid baru, dia mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah," Fuku menjelaskan padaku. "Sejak saat itu dia koma sampai sekarang."

Bohong. _Imouto-_nya pasti bohong. Tak mungkin, 'kan? Lagipula selama seminggu lebih ini aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino. "Bangun, Ino. Jangan berpura-pura."

Fuku menatapku seolah-olah aku gila. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau Ino sedang mengerjaiku. Cih, dia pikir gampang mengelabui seorang Uchiha Sasuke? _No way!_

"Kemarin kau baru saja memukulku dengan tas! Bangun kau, perempuan aneh! Jangan bermain lagi!" teriakku kasar. Tapi Ino tetap bergeming.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Raut wajah itu lebih dewasa, pipinya juga tidak sebulat kemarin. Tulang rahangnya lebih tajam. "Bangun, Baka! Jangan mempermainkanku!" panggilku, lagi. Kugenggam tangan Ino dan meremasnya dengan erat, dia tetap tak bereaksi.

Aku menghela napas berat, putus asa. Mungkin dia memang tidak sedang bermain-main. Tapi mendadak tanganku serasa digenggam balik.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu aku terus meneriakkan namanya. Sampai tiba-tiba matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang _aquamarine_ jernih.

Ino menatapku dan berkata, "Kau siapa?"

Aku melongo. "Kau... tak ingat aku?" tanyaku ragu. Hanya ekspresi bingunglah yang kudapat darinya. "Sama sekali tak ingat?"

Dia menggeleng. Aku terdiam.

Perlahan aku merosot jatuh dan menumpukan pegangan pada pinggir ranjangnya. "Aduduh..." ringisku menahan sakit di perutku.

Fuku panik dan langsung berlari keluar. "Dokter! Dokter!"

Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**###**

Aku masuk rumah sakit setelah itu. Di perut dan usus dua belas jariku ada tiga buah lubang yang menganga. Akhirnya kesempatan untuk masuk ke universitas tahun ini gagal.

Musim semi ini aku ikut kursus persiapan masuk universitas—Itachi di rumah juga mengajarku, oh my lovely Baka Aniki—dan Ino—yang kesehatannya sudah pulih—mengulang masa tiga tahun sekolahnya dengan mengikuti kelas akselerasi.

Mengenai kejadian yang terjadi waktu itu Ino sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Tetapi dia mengatakan bahwa rasa-rasanya seperti turut merasakan apa yang kuceritakan padanya. Seperti mimpi, katanya.

Setiap kami membahas mengenai hal itu dia selalu tersenyum dan berkata padaku, "Bukankah bagus, berkat hal itu kau jadi bisa berhubungan denganku."

_Kaa-san_ dan_ Tou-san_ sangat senang mengetahui bahwa aku akhirnya mempunyai pacar. Walaupun mereka awalnya tidak percaya, lalu kuajaklah Ino ke rumah. Itachi sampai _shock_, dan kurasa keriputnya bertambah panjang satu sentimeter.

Setahun kemudian aku lolos ujian masuk universitas. Ino-lah yang paling senang dan memelukku sampai aku kehabisan nafas.

Lalu, hubunganku dengan Yamanaka Ino berlanjut sampai bertunangan—hal yang mengagetkan bagi Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji. Dan kami berencana menikah setelah aku lulus kuliah. Itu kira-kira tiga tahun lagi.

Dan aku tidak sabar untuk menikahi perempuan anehku ini. Hah? Aku bilang perempuan anehku? Tentu saja. Dia kan milikku.

**~Owari~**

**Surat Cinta dari Author lagi (?).**

Mungkin pada sudah pernah baca, yah, ini fic. Saya rewrite, karena akun sebelumnya dibajak! #nangiskejer

Betewe, disini tak ada OC, loh. Fuku itu kalau tidak salah seorang tuan putri yang pernah menggunakan jasa Ino dan Naruto di versi anime. Ada lagi OC di _Omake,_ Kotohime yang adalah anak buah dari Orochimaru di Naruto Season 1 dan pernah melawan Jiraiya!

Thanks for reading! Mind to review, _Minna-san?_

**~Omake~**

"Fuku-chan! Ikut piknik tidak minggu depan?"

Fuku menggeleng. "_Gomen ne,_ Koto_-chan._ Aku tak bisa ikut. Ino_-nee_ bertunangan."

Koto—teman Fuku—tertawa. "_Daijobu,_ Fuku_-chan._" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Fuku. "Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Ino_-nee._"

Fuku membentuk tanda OK dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya. "Eh, tahu tidak Ino-nee berkata apa waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu?"

Koto menggeleng.

"Dia tanya, 'Kau siapa?' pada lelaki itu." Fuku tertawa. Koto ikut tertawa.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan, menyusuri jalan setapak di sisi taman kota Konoha. Daun-daun kecoklatan berguguran, berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk menggapai atau meraih bintang? Hal itu memang tidak mungkin. Namun, banyak hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini yang dapat menjadi suatu kemungkinan, asalkan kita tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

Jadi, masihkah kau memiliki harapan?


End file.
